The Giant Dwarf
Details Walkthrough To start, speak to the boatman inside the Keldagrim mines east of rellekka. Ask to go to Keldagrim. A cutscene will follow that sort of shows like a movie opening theme that will introduce the Red Axe quest series. He will crash his boat into the giant dwarf statue. You will be arrested. Commander Veldaban will ask you to replace the statue. Talk to Blasidar the Sculptor. He lives in the east side of the city, across the bridge and south of the kebab shop. He will make the statue if you can get him clothes fit for a king, an axe fit for a king, and boots fit for a king. Clothes Fit For a King Talk to Vermundi who is in the south-western corner of the east marketplace (with the silk symbol) and ask her about making the King's Clothes. She can, but first she needs a picture of them. Talk to the Librarian in the house in the northeast corner of west Keldagrim and he will tell you to search the library for a book about Dwarven Clothes. Search the bookcase in the north-west corner with a ladder in front of it to find the Book on costumes. If you weigh too much, you will be unable to climb it. You can deposit your items in the nearby bank to reduce your weight. Take the book back to Vermundi who needs 1 Coal (there are rocks in the north-east of the city) and 1 set of logs (there are dead trees right outside the cave) to get the clothing machine running. Use them on the Spinning Machine and then light them with your tinderbox. Now pay her 200gp for the exquisite clothes. Go back to the sculptor's house and give the exquisite clothes to his model. An Axe Fit For a King In the north-west shop (with the sword icon), in the west side of Keldagrim, talk to Santiri to get a Dwarven battleaxe. He talks about how his family came to possess the Battleaxe, and then mentions that it has been damaged and that the Sapphires on the hilt had either been stolen or taken away. Use three sapphires on it to repair the hilt. He then says that the blade itself is not up to scratch anyway, but that only an Imcando Dwarf could repair it. Santri suggests that you take a minecart to Ice Mountain, but the Mudskipper Point Fairy Ring (AIQ) is immediately south of Thurgo's house. If you have not started Fairytale II - Cure a Queen, and you do not wish to visit Ice Mountain, another option is to use the Explorer's ring's Cabbage-port option to teleport to the cabbage patch South of Falador. If this is not an option, you can simply teleport to Falador and begin the walk south. The easiest way to get there is to simply take a cart to the Grand Exchange, buy a teleport to house (assuming your house is in Rimmington) and walk from Rimmington. If you prefer the scenic route, then go to the minecarts in the south-east corner of the city and travel to Ice Mountain (for 150 coins (75 coins if wearing the Ring of charos- note this leads to the Ice Mountain near Edgeville and quite a walk from Thurgo not the Ice Cave quite near him). Go to Thurgo's Peninsula near Port Sarim. Give him an iron bar to repair the axe.The redberry pie is required. Just choose the option for him to look at the axe. When Thurgo is finished with the axe, you have the option to return immediately to Keldagrim (one-time teleport) or to continue exploring near mudskipper's point. If you choose to remain, Thurgo will not offer to return you to Keldagrim later, and then you start that long walk! (Or return via the Fairy Ring to Keldagrim - DKS) Boots Fit For a King Go to the south-west shop on the west side of Keldagrim (with a shield and anvil symbol) and ask Saro about boots. He sold them to Dromund, who lives directly north of the bank. Go to Dromund's house (it is still on the west side), speak to Dromund, and when finished, take the left boot from the table. His back has to be turned to successfully steal the boot. Go outside and around the house until you are in the window next to the right boot. Then telegrab it (not the cat) from the outside when Dromund is facing away from you (the regular spell book is required to do this). The two boots will then automatically combine in your inventory to form a pair of exquisite boots. Go back to the sculptor's house and give the items to his model. King Needs a Face Then talk to Blasidar again. He will tell you that the directors of the consortium cannot agree on the face for the statue (each company wants its own directors face). Your job is to get agreement. There are eight mining companies in the Consortium, each stationed in the upstairs of the marketplace. You need to impress (fetch/mine/smelt ore and bars) and then join one of them. The companies are: * The Blue Opal * The Brown Engine (female players are not allowed to join this company) This one is recommended as the eastern ladder is right next to it, for quicker access to the Blast furnace. (must finish the Fremennik trials quest, first) * The Green Gemstone * The Purple Pewter * The Red Axe (you cannot join this company) * The Silver Cog * The White Chisel * The Yellow Fortune (male players are not allowed to join this company) This one is the closest to the bank. You start by doing 5 jobs for the secretary of the company you have chosen and then 2 more for the director. The secretary will want ore and the director will want bars of metal. Then you join the company you've been working for and attend the Consortium meeting to vote for your director's face on the statue. Talk to the Secretary of the company that you want to work for. You will be given a task to collect a certain kind of ore within a time limit. All of the ores can be found nearby. You can also get the ores from the bank, which the Consortium has ladders leading down to as a shortcut. Note: You do not have to mine the ores. All the ores, except for clay, may be purchased at the blast furnace. All ores are requested in groups (E.g. 2 to 5 iron ores can be requested). Here is the list of ores: * Clay - Mine it in Rellekka ( You need to be a Fremennik to mine there. The quest The Fremennik Trials has to be done to be a Fremennik * Copper - If you sail out of Keldagrim by talking to the boatman, you can mine it in these dwarven caves. Use the ferry if necessary. * Tin - See above * Iron - Outside the entrance to the caves, you can mine iron in Fremennik Province. * Silver - Mine it in Rellekka (3 rocks and wait for respawn if more is needed - only Fremenniks can mine here though) or steal it from the silver stall in Keldagrim. * Coal - There is a mine in the northeast part of Keldagrim. * Gold - There are tons of gold rocks in the gold mine that you will unlock during Between a Rock..., but you can also mine it in the caves mentioned above. * Mithril - Mithril rocks are next to the iron rocks. Rellekka Mine just outside the entrance and near the Fairy ring has 2 mithril rocks - probably one less than you need. If do not have the right mining level or haven't got any in your bank then you can take the mine carts to the Grand Exchange and buy the things you need and then return to Keldagrim, doing it this way means you need about 2 - 10k but you can do the mining way! If you can't feel bothered then buy some ores and bars and then when assigned go to bank and get what you need. You can ask the secretary for a new task if you cannot do the one you have been given. After completing five tasks, ask to speak to the director. Once the secretary allows you, you will do two tasks for the director. If you don't have the bars requested in your bank, use the blast furnace to smelt the ore, or go to Rellekka if you have finished The Fremennik Trials. (Note: A shortcut to the blast furnace is to go down the east ladder in the Consortium.) Another alternative is to use Superheat Item on the ores. One way of completing this part is to have an amount of cheap bars (bronze or iron), and if the director asks for a bar that isn't the kind you carry, just click the Talk to option and keep going until you are allowed to join. However, if you decline his or her requests too often, you'll have to do another task for the secretary before you can speak with the director again. If you do one task for the director and lose your privilege to speak with them, that task is saved. Notice that you are paid for these tasks, but only about 1/4 the full amount that it would cost to purchase the desired items on the Grand Exchange. Art by Committee After you have done a few tasks for the director, ask to join the company. Then volunteer to support the director at the next Consortium meeting. You will get a message telling you to return to Commander Veldaban who will take you to the meeting (an amusing cut scene will play). You will support the director and get your reward. You will also receive some Meeting notes. Note: Speak to Commander Veldaban again to start Forgettable Tale of a Drunken Dwarf and be transported via cut scene to the drunken dwarf's door. Reward * 2 Quest Points. * 2,500 Experience * 2,500 Experience * 2,500 Experience * 1,500 Experience * 1,500 Experience * 1,500 Experience *Access to More Gravestones Music Music tracks unlocked: *Land of the Dwarves *Tale of Keldagrim *Time to Mine *Have a Blast (At Blast Furnace) *Marzipan Trivia * It is possible to begin the quest without the requirements, since the player automatically does so when sailing to Keldagrim for the first time. However, the quest requirements are still needed to reach the end, otherwise some parts cannot be done without the sufficient skill levels. *When players are talking to Santiri about the King's axe, he will say that blue axes are quite popular and that "Red is on the rise", which is a reference to the quest series. *If one fails to light the logs in the Spinning Machine, the message in the chat box says "You bend down to light the logs... ...but fail miserably. Perhaps you should improve your firemaking skill? Or just try again..." *During the cutscene, Hreidmar announces "This bickering is pointless!" This is a possible reference to Grand Moff Tarkin in Star Wars: A New Hope. *If you talk to Myndill the dwarvern citizen that walks around the city, he will tell you that the Red Axe is the first company ever, the others are either closed or are minor companies forced out by other major companies. Category:Quests Category:Keldagrim Category:Red Axe Series